degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Hollingsworth
Hunter Hollingsworth is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Miles' younger brother and Frankie's twin, Hunter is a computer gamer and comic book lover that you'll often see all dressed in black. In comparison to his twin sister, Hunter seems to be a glass half empty kinda guy. But this won't hold him back from crushing on a certain someone at Degrassi. He is best friends with Arlene Takahashi. He was best friends with Yael Baron and was friends with Vijay Maraj and Baaz Nahir. Like his brother, he is also friends with Winston Chu. Hunter has a conflict with Goldi Nahir, Maya Matlin, Tristan Milligan, Zoë Rivas, and Zig Novak. He is labelled as "The Introverted Gamer". Hunter is portrayed by Spencer MacPherson. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Hunter and his sister Frankie are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Hunter is seen eating breakfast with his family at their home. He along with his sister, Frankie, are praised by their father for helping out with his campaign. Hunter is later seen with the Hollingsworth family during prep interviews. In Unbelievable, Hunter brings a naked and hungover Zoe some breakfast after Miles' wild party the previous night. He looks at her attractively. Frankie kicks him out, but he still tries to look at her. In How Bizarre, as Sir Excellence, Hunter saves Becky's character on Realm of Doom, an online video game, warding off a group of pkers (player killers) and then gives her a healing potion and offers to help her cross the mountains. She asks if it's a date and he says yes. Sir Excellence and Becky go somewhere special in the game and he shows her his secret hideaway. He gives Becky flowers and they kiss. Sir Excellence strips his character down to his underwear and Becky does the same with her character. After that, their characters make out. In My Hero, Becky and Imogen discover that Hunter is Sir Excellence and that he is a freshman. Becky decides to break things off with him through Realm of Doom due to his young age, which upsets him. Hunter later discovers Becky is his online love interest and angrily confronts her in the halls beside Imogen. He is angry that she is being a "real girl", claiming that everything is better when it stays online. Becky claims that Realm of Doom is just a game. However, Hunter tells her that she doesn't get it and "real world" people always prove to disappoint whereas online he is a hero. He threatens to find her character and turn her into a troll if she ever told anyone what they "did together" online, before leaving in a fury. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Hunter waits with his family for an interview when Miles comes in late. He and Frankie express their annoyance for their older brother and all turn when Miles reveals he's been making out with his boyfriend. Later on at family breakfast, he makes a witty jab about Frankie making Power Cheer. When Miles jokes that Hunter is the only one in the family who has never kissed a girl, he tells him to suck it. He then puts his headphones on and tunes his family out. In Wise Up, Hunter helps Miles study for his driving test before school. Later on, he and Frankie study together and speak to Miles about his relationship with their father. They tell him that he is exactly like their father and that he causes a lot of the fighting as well. In If You Could Only See, Hunter walks in on Frankie and Winston playing around in their room and watches as their mother kicks Winston out. Later on, he and his family are preparing to get ready for an event for their father's campaign when Frankie sees him receive a nude picture from the Degrassi Nudes service; not knowing that it was his sister's. When Frankie confronts him, he tells her that if she tells on him she's dead. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Arlene is being made fun of by Shay and Lola, which seems to really bother and anger Hunter. Frankie goes through a comic Hunter made because she's worried about his mental health, only to find out it was made to represent his dreams of rescuing Arlene from the Power Cheer. The next morning, Frankie sits next to Arlene and learns that she likes comic books, so Frankie switches seats with Hunter, allowing the two to discuss comics. In Hush, The Power cheer girls approach Hunter while he is in an empty classroom by himself and instantly begin accusing him of being the sender. Hunter appears confused by their accusations, but they quickly take his laptop where they find his comics about them. After taking pictures of his graphic comics on his laptop, they threaten to send them to Principal Simpson with the possibility of suspension if he doesn't stop with the messages and he agrees to it. Hunter and Arlene are hanging out together at the Dot where Hunter describes his encounter with the Power Cheer. He tells her that it was "some kind of interrogation" and says he told them he would stop so they would shut up. Arlene then mysteriously says that whatever is coming to the team, they deserve it. In Something's Got to Give, Hunter accidentally lets slip to Imogen about Degrassi nudes. In Hero vs. Villain, Zoe gets another blocked message, and asks Hunter to stop. Hunter says it's not him sending the messages. In Firestarter (1), Hunter advises Frankie to tell their dad before the press finds out her involvement in the degrassi nude scandal. In Firestarter (2), Mr. Hollingsworth overhears Miles telling Hunter that he’s a crappy dad. Frankie is still missing and Miles finally confronts his dad over his behavior, stating that Mr. Hollingsworth doesn't love or care about anyone but himself. In a rage, Mr. Hollingsworth throws his cup at Miles and it shatters against the wall, hitting Hunter, and he also slaps Miles. After the fire, Miles refuses to go home with his father and Hunter tells Frankie about their dad hitting Miles. The trio stand united against their dad and want nothing to do with him. Frankie stands with her brothers as they watch their father walk away. In Wishlist, Hunter is seen with Frankie and his mum and while they are happy with a "great Gatsby" themed party he isn't, he says he wanted out because he's not a party person. His mum says the family has been though a lot lately and they need to stick together at times like this. Frankie asks her mum for a champagne fountain which makes Hunter smirk. Hunter watches his mum show Frankie her vintage dress for their party. Hunter is happy when his dad arrives at the house to give him a present, a Rolex watch but Frankie isn't. He is later seen at his and Frankie's birthday party gaming instead of participating and is happy to see is dad turn up unlike his sister, His dad makes a speech for both his kids and Hunter is happy with it. In Walking in My Shoes, Hunter gets served by Zoe in the cafeteria and he makes it clear he blames her for all the new rules at the school and the fact they can't use their cellphones anymore. In Give Me One Reason, Hunter is seen with Arlene in a classroom. Suddenly, Jenna appears with flowers to hand to Arlene. Hunter stares at the flowers, which kinda of hints that it might have been him. Arlene dislikes the move made by the secret admirer, since she thinks the person is a "dweeb". Hunter appears slightly agitated by the comment. However, Arlene asks Hunter, if he wants to come with her to meet this person, because she doesn't want to go alone to a random place. Hunter gets confused, but he agrees to go. After, both to go a location in the school to meet the person, but he wasn't there. Both decide to go the drum room. While walking, Arlene thought it was a prank and Hunter agrees and says "What a jerk." Arlene took offense because she thought he agreed that she can't be loved. Hunter questions whether or not she wanted the person to like her. Later, Hunter meets up with Arlene with comics. They talk about comics and cleared up the issue from earlier. In Finally (1), Hunter argues with his teacher about not finishing his exam. Miles intervenes and Hunter just yells at him telling Miles he makes everything worse. Later, Hunter is with Arlene in class and gives her a pen to use. At the Hollingsworths' house, Miles is hosting a party and tries to get Hunter into the pool to spend time with Arlene but Hunter tries to stop him and accidentally falls in the pool and isn't impressed when everyone laughs at him. Later, after everyone has left, Hunter challenges Miles to a stick fight and wins. He tells Miles he wants a better brother and Miles agrees to be better and hugs Hunter which he is surprised and happy about. In Don't Look Back, Hunter is attending summer school with the plan helping graduate early. Tristan partners with Hunter for science class. Hunter informs Zoe that direct current stimulation doesn't work. Hunter is with the class as they a trip in the forest and finds deer bones than informs the class. Hunter is seen playing a video game before Frankie interrupts him asking for 10,000 dollars. Hunter suspects Frankie is pregnant to which Frankie tells him she isn't. Hunter is at the Hollingsworth mention with the others searching for Maya. Hunter along with Tristan, Grace, and Zoe earned medals for helping find Gloria Chin. Season 15 In #BootyCall, he and Yael both tell Tristan that they want space for their gaming since most spaces are taken over by jocks. Trivia *Hunter was the third freshman introduced in season 13. The first was his twin sister Frankie, and the second was Keisha. *He and his sister are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. *Hunter's twin sister is Frankie Hollingsworth. *Imogen thought that Hunter was in a gang. *He has anger problems. *He is the person running the Sir Excellence account on Realm of Doom. *Hunter takes Realm of Doom very seriously, and seems to consider it more important and real than reality. *He is the second Degrassi student to play Realm of Doom. The first is Connor DeLaurier, and the third is Becky Baker. *He tends to help his siblings study. One example would be helping Miles study for his drivers test in Wise Up and also later in the same episode, helping Frankie study for school. *He doesn't like the nickname his mom calls him and his sister. (Peanut) *To distract himself from his regular family drama, he plays online games or listens to music. *Hunter, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, Grace, and Frankie, all share the same line "Go to hell." **Hunter used this line in Finally (1) **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me **Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot * He shares similarities with previous characters Connor DeLaurier, Bartholomew Bond and Arthur Kobalewscuy. * After the abuse and neglect he has faced with his father, Hunter expresses no long lived ill will towards him, unlike Miles and Frankie. * He shows a strong interest in manga, Japanese comic books, and considers them better than American comic books. His previous crush Arlene, also has a passion for comic books (but ironically prefers American over Japanese). *He is the first of three males to appear in the Class of 2017. The other two are Vijay Maraj and Baaz Nahir. *Hunter is the reason that Degrassi Panthers Gaming was started. **Ultimately, the club was shut down due to complaints by Goldi Nahir and The Feminist Club who claimed the club promoted violence against women. Quotes *(First Line): "You mean like last time." (referring to Miles possibly ruining their father's chance of becoming mayor as he had done in the past). *Hunter: "Why did you have to go and be a real girl? Everything's better when it stays online." Becky: "Hunter, Sir Excellence isn't real. Real of Doom is just a game." Hunter: "The fact that you would even say that proves that you don't get it! Real world people always disappoint, online I'm a hero. You wanna live IRL, you go ahead, noob...Oh, and if you tell anyone about what we did in the Meadow of Zorath, I will find you and I will turn you into a troll." (Hunter leaves) Imogen: "That was intense...Wait, what did you do in the Meadow of Zorath?" Becky: "Don't worry about it. I gotta get a life." - My Hero * (To Miles): "Suck it." * (To Frankie): "I saw him hit Miles." * (To Frankie): "I would rather see all of the cheerleaders die in a fire." * (To Frankie): "It’s okay to be mad at someone who screwed you over." Relationships *Becky Baker (online relationship) **Start Up: How Bizarre (1333) **Broke Up: My Hero (1334) ***Reason: Becky didn't want to date a freshman, even if it was only online. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Twins Category:Sophomores Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens